horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
HFC Navy
The Human Freedom Coalition Navy is the branch of the Human Freedom Coalition Military responsible for protecting Humanity's interests on the final frontier. Doctrine While only possessing roughly 150 vessels at the time of their arrival, that soon changed as humanity and its colonies began dumping trillions of dollars and heaps of resources into creating a fleet that marveled even that of the Systems Coalition. Come the 23rd century, the Human Freedom Coalition Navy possesses thousands of ships belonging to three main fleets, dozens of smaller fleets, and hundreds of flotillas across the galaxy. After losing significant ground in the Ubiar Invasion, the Navy was tasked with solely protecting the Human mainland, whether that be guarding space stations, planets, colonies, or otherwise. On top of those responsibilities, the Navy works hand in hand with the Trailblazer Program, providing support to their colonization/exploratory efforts and Marine training to Trailblazers. Admiralty Board The Admiralty Board is a collection of the Navy's fleet admirals tasked with overseeing the HFC Special Missions Division and making important military decisions. While the Admiralty Board hardly ever meets in person, they convene via augmented reality once a week to determine the state of the navy. On special occasions, the Board will meet at Cerberus Station to hold trials or other significant hearings. Fleets 1st Fleet Resting at Ceberus Station, the 1st Fleet serves as Earth's primary defense force in the case of any attempt at invasion, and consequently is the strongest of the five fleets. 2nd Fleet Blockading the Nironian border, the 2nd Fleet sits in waiting in the Tallus Sector for any surprise aggression due to the Human Freedom Coalition's closed border policy. After being combined with the crippled 3rd fleet at the end of the Ubiar Invasion, it became arguably the most powerful fleet in the HFC Navy. 4th Fleet Being part of the Assembly, the Human Freedom Coalition are required to provide at least one fleet to the defense of the Neutral Traverse. And so, the 4th Fleet rests just a sector away from the IGAS. Marines Marine Divisions Similarly to the Marine Corps back on Earth, the Human Freedom Coalition Marine Divisions serve as the Navy's primary infantry force. With a massive surge in enlistment rate following a string of nationalist campaigns throughout Reconstruction, the HFC have been able to field a whopping twelve active duty regiments with even more reserve regiments resting at various posts throughout the galaxy. Stations: Regiments 1-3: Cerberus Station Regiments 4-6: Washington Outpost Regiments 7-9: Dalai Eta Regiments 10-12: Yousafzai Rank Hierarchy (Low-High) Navy Enlisted # Spaceman # Petty Officer (Classes 3-1) # Chief Petty Officer # Senior Chief Petty Officer # Master Chief Petty Officer # Command Master Chief # Fleet Master Chief # Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy Warrant Officer # Warrant Officer # Chief Warrant Officer (2-5) Officer # Ensign # Lieutenant Junior Grade # Lieutenant # Lieutenant Commander # Commander # Captain # Rear Admiral # Vice Admiral # Admiral # Fleet Admiral Marines Enlisted # Private # Private First Class # Lance Corporal # Corporal # Sergeant # Staff Sergeant # Gunnery Sergeant # Master Sergeant # Sergeant Major Warrant Officer # Warrant Officer # Chief Warrant Officer (2-5) Officer # Second Lieutenant # First Lieutenant # Captain # Major # Lieutenant Colonel # Colonel # Brigadier General # Major General # Lieutenant General # General Category:Navy Category:Human Freedom Coalition